


Pock gets Preggers

by TaliMark



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliMark/pseuds/TaliMark
Summary: Pocket’s pregnancy test is positive 🤰
Relationships: Original Character/Herbert Pocket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pock gets Preggers

Pocket looked at the pregnancy test in his hands. “oh dear..” he muttered to himself seeing the two lines. He went back into the bedroom test in hand and walked up to his still sleeping girlfriend. “Doki?” She watched as her eyes sleepily fluttered open. 

“Hm..?” She says up and yawned “what is it Pock?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“... You’re joking.”

“I’m afraid not dear..” he handed her the pregnancy test that showed the positive. Her eyes widened and she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

“Shit..” she stared in disbelief, sighing and pressing her hand to her temple “you got pregnant.”

“I’m sorry-“

“Hh.. we can’t raise it.” 

“Why not—?

“I don’t want my kid to turn out ginger.”

“But—“

“No buts.” Doki got up out of bed with a huff, “and you’re British. I don’t want a ginger British kid.”

“Darling—“ Pocket pleaded “d-don’t just leave me—“ Pocket pleaded, his eyes already starting to slightly well up with tears. He always hated arguments between him and his partners. 

“I need to go for a breather.” She got dressed and walked past him.

“Doki-“

“Shut up.”

Pocket went quiet and Doki walked to the door, he was worried, he didn’t want her to leave over something like this. Pocket had always wanted to raise a family but it seemed like Doki had different plans.

“I’m staying at a friends meanwhile.” She buttoned up her coat. “Don’t try and talk to me.”

“Please...”

“No. I don’t fucking want this.” She left, slamming the door and leaving a heart broken Pocket.


End file.
